


Quiet Returns

by mageswolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I am akakuro loving trash and this has no point, M/M, honestly just gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageswolf/pseuds/mageswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is late when Akashi returns, but the arms greeting him are warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this last year on ff.net, and it has gotten constant likes since then so I thought I would post it here too. It is just brainless fluff honestly.

It was late when Akashi finally got home. The glowing clock in the kitchen read 2:24. He was almost never home this late, however this time there had been a crisis at work (involving stock markets and business deal he was too tired to think about any more) and he had to stay late. He had call to let Tetsuya know, and he knew that the other man would be in bed by now. 

Walking as quietly as possible, he made his way to the bedroom. He would shower in the morning, right now he was exhausted. The room was dark, the only light was a streetlamp filtering through the curtains. He could hear the soft sound of Kuroko breathing. He pulled off his suit, changing into pyjamas, then climbing into bed. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out the figure of his sleeping partner. As he settled into the sheets, Tetsuya turned over to face him, his eyes blinking open.

“It’s late.” He murmured, reaching over to Akashi. “Did you just get back?”

“Mm.” Akashi said, moving closer. “Had some things to finish.”

“Give you staff the weekend off next week. You work them too hard.” Kuroko said, moving to bury his head in Akashi’s chest.

“They entered the business world, they should have known what they were in for.” Akashi replied, stroking Kuroko’s hair.

“This isn’t a tournament, the company won’t fail if you let your staff go home occasionally. You’re their boss, not their jailer.”

“I suppose.” Akashi said, laying a kiss on Kuroko’s forehead. “Are you sure you don’t just want me home for your own devices, Tetsuya?”

“Perhaps. I guess if you want to find out, you’ll have to give them the weekend off, Sei.” Kuroko said, his sleepy voice gaining a teasing tone.

They fell silent after that, the only sound their own breathing. Kuroko’s head buried in Akashi’s chest, Akashi’s in Kuroko’s hair. Akashi shuffled to pull the comforter further up, and wrapped and arm around Kuroko. Eventually he heard the sound of soft, even breathing, and he knew that his lover was asleep. He himself was too wired from the day’s events to sleep right away, so he contented himself his being close to Kuroko, feeling his warmth and inhaling his scent.

Akashi was a cruel man. He knew that. He was ruthless when it came to getting what he wanted, and he had been manipulative with his friends for much of his life. 

However, Kuroko balanced him. Kuroko was like a glass of cool water, calming Akashi’s fire, his need for perfection and control. However much it annoyed him when Aomine said it, it was true. Kuroko was the only one who could tell him what to do, get him to change his mind. Even after their years apart (which he preferred not to think about, they were his fault after all) Kuroko had been the one to dig down deep inside of Akashi and dredge up the humanity in him. 

Akashi was not a good person on his own, but Kuroko made him better. Made him complete.

Akashi deemed his current thought process far too philosophical, and focused on the man next to him. He buried himself deeper in the warmth, in the tangle of legs and blankets. 

Yes, he thought. Kuroko made him human again, and he owed the man so much.


End file.
